Revenge Is Sweet
by Izzybellluv
Summary: People say never let the popular kids get to you. They just want you to feel the pain that they have in their lives, But isn't it much better when you make them feel the pain twice as harder as when they did it to you? If you want them to feel that way, just remember. Make sure you do it right. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Even though I lost interest on my last story, doesn't mean I've let you guys hanging. This story is much more believable and I will never lose interest in it. I really hope you like this!**

**-Izzybellluv**

**Prologue **

Has anyone ever told you that violence is never the answer? Ever since that one day school, violence was always the answer. Didn't matter how much pain they've caused you. Just so you can show how much pain they've caused you. By throwing it right back into their faces. Maybe just a little bit harder.

It all started the day it all ended. The day I vowed my revenge to those who have done wrong to me. And I had to start with the people who follow the wrong doers.

But I had to wait a few more week for my plan to start full swing. Just make sure you remember, never mess with...** Annabeth Chase.**

**I hoped you liked this little preview of this fabulous new story of mine! Just remember, never mess with someone who knows more than you do.**

**-Izzybellluv **


	2. Last Day

**I really hope you like this new chapter of mine. It's the last day for Annabeth and her family. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Izzybellluv**

**Chapter 1: Last Day**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was just starting to write my when there was a knock on my bedroom door. My mom then walk in and looked around. Boxes were stacked up and it looked pretty cramped in here.

"Watcha doin?" my mom asked

"Just doing some homework." I said, closing my laptop

"Well since tomorrow is your last day, I don't know why you would be doing homework."

"Mom, have you met me?"

"I guess not," she paused and stood up "Well I better let you finish packing. Big day tomorrow." And with that, she left.

I sighed and got up out my chair., laptop in hand. I put my laptop on my bed side table and drifted into a peaceful sleep. To see if I can conjure up any ideas for the plan.

-Page Break-

I woke up from a very peaceful sleep, taking in my surroundings. Remembering today is the last day of school. I will miss California very much, as well as my friends I've known for the past 2 years. Though I have to face my new/old school, with the same new/old people.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I dressed in my usual attire. Gray T-shirt with an owl on it, comfortable skinny jeans, and gray converse. I put my hair in it's usual ponytail and looked myself over. I was about to walk out the door when something caught my eye, my locket. The locket my best friend, Thalia, gave me before I left. Thalia was the cousin of one of the most popular-est kids in the school. She never really like that kind of scene.

I grabbed my backpack, and walked up to my white Prius. I rode up to the school and wondered if anyone would be sad I'm leaving. I was very well liked , but of course ditched the braces and glasses. The best choice I've ever made.

When I walked into the school, every eye was focused on me. They all had the same expression, sadness and sympathy. Of course all of them knew what happened knew what I had gone through, are afraid I'll go through it again.

I just waved them off and they understood. I walk up to my now empty locker, and walked in homeroom. After that, it was a pretty normal day. Well except for the part every class was saying goodbye.

I drove home trying not to cry. Having to be strong for myself and everyone else, is harder than showing my true feelings.

When I got home, most of the family's stuff was packed into the moving truck. I got out to help, but my father said he and my brothers will do it. Being the only girl in my family, besides my mom, I'm pretty much the privileged princess.

Everything was done and packed, we all got into our cars, even mine, and prepared for a drive back to New York. My eldest brother, Matthew, was driving my car. Like I said privileged princess.

I fell asleep that night thinking about one thing. Revenge.

**I swear this one stumped me with writer's block. Hopefully the new chapter will be easier! Please review and tell me some of your ideas!**

**-Izzybellluv**


	3. Arriving Day

**Hey everyone! New update!**

**-Izzybellluv**

**Chapter 2: Arriving Day**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to Matthew shaking my arm. My glare must have been very scary because, of the hilarious look on his face made my day.

"I-I... M-m-om told me to wake you!" Man he sounded really scared.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen shake me awake next time, k?" I ended in a little to sweet voice.

He nodded and walked away. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Looking to see the house that I grew up in, brought back so many painful memories. Walking in just felt so new to me I don't think I remember where everything is. It's really sad. I finally found my old room and looked around. It has the same gray walls and gray carpet. My canopy bed was right under a book shelf surrounding the bed. The desk was was near the corner of the room next to the window. My Mac computer was in top it. And my clothes were already unpacked and brand new to me. (Thanks to my mom)

It even showed a keypad of what clothes look good with what. I looked at the clocked and realized how late it was. I decided to change into my pajamas , and head to bed. Since it was the weekend, I has three days to start my plan.

**-Sorry this wasn't a long chapter. Next chapter will be REALLY LONG. I promise you! I will be working on it all week long. Except for Thursday, I am going to Kennywood. (In Pennsylvania)**


End file.
